THIEVES AND PIRATES
by gamergirl2012
Summary: Meet Tai, the most confident, loud, ruthless thief you will ever meet. Along with her partner Chase who she has known for her entire life, Tai just wants to be a pirate and sail the oceans. What would happen if they meet Zoro during the escape of their mission and Chase making a deal with him? will the troublesome pair join the most famous crew or will they part ways? pls review
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this story I just want to say that I do NOT own one piece or any of the characters except for my own. Anyway hope you enjoy the story and review!**

**Chapter 1:**

_Keep running, dont look back, keep running. _That's all I can say to myself whilst sprinting to the end of the island. I knew from the moment i stole that kings jewel, my life would never be the same.

"HALT!" cried a soldier running towards me.

"ohhh great!" I muttered to myself whilst looking for somewhere to hide. Deadend! I needed something, anything to help me get of this situation quickly and before the soldiers find me. i heard voices coming closer to the alley where I was.

"SPREAD OUT! WE HAVE TO FIND HER! REMEBER, HAVE NO MERCY! SHE MAY LOOK CUTE BUT SHE'S RUTHLESS!" i heard a soldier yell out. "DON'T FORGET SHE HAS A PARTNER AND HE COULD APPEAR ANY MOMENT" I knew they were talking about Chase, that good for nothing, lazy, unreliable partner of mine.

Just as I was cursing Chase for leaving me behind with the King's jewel and a whole army of soldiers chasing me, a tall dark figure approached me. He figure was bilt and he looked like a guy you wouldn't to mess with. His green hair made me want to laugh at his apperance but his scar acroos his eye and his three swords at his side made me think twice before I insulted this guy.

"Listen here bud, I may not look strong but you dont want to mess with me" i threatened, regreeting it as soon as i said it. He just grunted.

"have you seen my crew?" he asked nonchantly. Is he kidding? is it a trap?

**"**ummmmmm, what?" i asked trying make sure that he didnt seriously ask me that.

"My crew, im asking if you seen them. I took a turn and then just lost them." He asked with a straight face.

"No, i havent." i replied as calmy as he asked his weird question. I was aboout to ask him more until I saw another figure emerge from the darkness, "Oi, Tai, where have you been? I was waiting for a loooooonnnnng time for you. Jeez slow poke and you call yourself a master theif" and with that annoying comment and the running of his hand in his black hair and his deep blue eyes made me know instantly that it was Chase.

"yeah, yeah" I said trying not to snap at him "I'm Tai amd this is my partner Chase." I said putting my attention to the green haired stranger.

"Roronora Zoro" he grunted. whilst looking around.

"HEYYYY SHE MIGHT BE HERE!" I heard a soldier yell.

"OHHH SHIZZZZZ, OK LOOK IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU BUT I GOTTA GO! COME ON CHASE!" I called to Zoro whilst climbing the drain pipe on the wall.

"Roronora Zoro? The first mate of Monkey. , the captain of the straw hat crew?" I heard Chase ask.

"yeah...why?" grunted zoro whilst slowly putting his hands on his swords as if he was ready to attack if he needed to.

"CHASE! COME ON" I yelled down from the roof of the building.

"I saw your crew down by the harbour, i could take you there if you want?" Chase said to Zoro, ignoring my call.

"CHASE! LETS GO, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR NEW FRIENDSHIPS TO FORM" I yelled, getting more frustrated with the fact the moron I call my partner was ignoring me and willingly risking his life for a pirate.

"Whats in it for you?" Zoro asked suspicously.

"I just want to meet your captain" Chase answered, blunt as always. I heard footsteps getting closer.

"CHASE THEY ARE COMING! COME ON YOU IDIOT! LETS GO!"

"YEAHHHH OK! you coming?" he said looking at Zoro square in the eye.

"THERE THEY ARE! AND THEY HAVE RORONORA ZORO WITH THEM!" yelled the commander of the kings soldiers. Zoro looked back to see that the entrance was now blocked by soldiers waiting for him to make the next move, and Chase was right nexrt to him, his eyes not leaving Zoro's face.

"ugghhghghghghghgh, yeah. ok. show me the way." Zoro responded to Chase, his eyes not leaving the soldiers.

"LETS GO!" I yelled whilst Zoro and Chase were climbing up the drain pipe. As soon as they reached the top, I punched Chase right in the jaw. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled whilst dragging him along with me and running to the harbour with Zoro running by my side.

"YOU IDIOT, WE ARE SUPPOSE TO STICK TOGETHER! YOU KNOW THAT! SO DONT GO ROUND LEAVING ME BEHIND ESPICALLY ON A MISSION!" I shouted, not looking at Chase whilst running and jumping across multiple buildings.

"trust me on this tai, we are gonna be living out our dreams." He said queitly. Zoro ran behind us. I saw the sun rising aand the harbour coming into our view. And at the moment I knew what he was on about and why he was s determine to help Zoro.

**Well there you go guys, just to sum it up, Chase and Tai are thieves. They have been partners for a very long time. In the next chapter the troublesome pair are gonna meet the strawhat crew and you will find out more about their pasts. So sorry for a bad first chapter I promise that the story and chapters will get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE THE SECOND CHAPTER! I promise the chapters are going to get better.**

**I do not own One Piece or any of the One piece characters except for thee characters I have created.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2:

_There, Right there. I can see the Thousand Sunny. The ship of the Straw hat crew._

As we finally reached the harbour and lost the soldiers that were chasing after us for the kings jewel, Chase finally spoke to me, loud enough for Zoro to hear. " Here it is, Tai, there's no looking back now."

"HEY! ZORO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE ALMOST SET SAIL WITHOUT YOU! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA" I heard a cheery voice speak out to Zoro.

"Luffy! You idiot, you told me to take the left turn when you took the right!" Zoro yelled back.

"Its not my fault that you dont your left from right! ahahahahahhahahah" Luffy replied coming closer to the banister of the ighty ship. "Who are they?" Luffy added bluntly.

"YOU JUST NOTICED US!" I shouted. This guy was so stupid, I couldn't get my hed around the fact that this guy had a 400,000,000 Beli bounty on his head.

"I'm Chase Riverstone and this is my partner Tai Dragona." Chase answered calmly. I just nodded to the calm introduction Chase gave us. I noticed he diidnt say we were thieves.

"I ran into this pair, and they helped me out back there." Zoro said whilst climbing aboard the ship.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR. COME ON" Luffy yelled, waving to us, indicatin to us that he wanted us to come aboard. I followed Chase,climbing on the ship that helped the famous straw hats sail the New World. I looked around the deck, it was truy a beautiful ship, everything ws perfect from the crow nest to the bow. I couldnt believe that me and Chase were actually on a pirate ship. All our lives, we talked about having our own ship and having all of the worlds jewel with us.

"wow" I heard Chase whisper. He was taking in the beauty of the ship as much as I was.

"HAHAHAHA, I SEE YOU LIKE THE SUNNY!" Luffy yelled, kumping down to greet us.

"yeah...it's beautiful" i said, still trying to take in the beauty of the ship. Zoro just grunted at my response.

" Who are they?" I heard another mans voice say coming out of the Kitchen. He had blonde hair and was wearing a suit.

"They are some people who helped Zoro" Luffy replied.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAH, ZORO NEEDED HELP! AHAHAHAHAHA SO MUCH FOR THE WORLDS GREATEST SWORDMAN-TO-BE. AAHAHAHAHHA" Laughed the blonde cook.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, DART-BROW! SAY IT TO MY FACE!" Zoro challenged. Zoro came closer to the cook, hands at the ready to pull out his swords. I watched in amazement, amazed that Luffy jusy laugheed and watched the two argue.

"CUT IT OUT!" A femal voice said. As soon as she said it, the cook turned to the Mikan-haired women and changed completely.

"NAMI-SWAN!" He said, ignoring the cursing Zoro. Nami came closer to me and Chase, Chase ignoring the examination Nami was doing on us bedause he was to busy admiring the ship. He had always been like that since we were kids. Nami was soon followed by a reindeer, a skeleton, a mature dark haired woman, a cyborg and a man with a long nose. I sweat dropped at the weird looking crew. They crowded around us and Chase was still oblivious to the crew.

"I'm Tai and this is my partner Chase." I said as if I was answering the question they were all thinking. I punched Chase on the arm to snap him out of the weird trance he was in.

"OWWWW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Chase shouted, "when did you guys appear?" He asked, finally noticed he was crowded by the famous straw hat crew.

"YOU JUST NOTICED US!" the crew asked in frustration as I just sweat dropped. Zoro just grunted whilst Luffy burst out in laughter.

"I'm sorry about my partner, he has always been like that" I said trying not t o knock Chase out for his stupidness.

"I LIKE THESE GUYS! WANNA BE PART OF MY CREW?" Luffy said cheerfully.

"HUH!" I yelled along with the confused crew. He couldnt actually be serious about me and Chase joing the and Chase! The troublesome kid pair, the kids who would get into trouble for stealing.

"Sure." Chase responded interupting my train of thought.

"WHAT! WAIT A MINUTE THERE BUDDY! YOU AND ME ARE PARTNERS, YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND MAKING DECISIONS THAT CONCERN THE BOTH OF US!" I shouted finally regaining my fiery temper that I was famous for back on our island that we call home. "I'm sorry Luffy, I am really honoured that you would ask us such a thing but I'm not even sure if we truly want to become pirates. I mean..."

"I REFUSE YOUR REFUSAL" Luffy interupted me.

"HUH! YOU CANT JUST REFUSE MY REFUSAL, THAT IS NOT HOW THINGS WORK!" I yelled back, this guy was seriously making me lose my cool. I wa sgoning to snap and just as soon as I was going to snap, Chase began to speak up and he noticed I was trying my best to keep my temper and was losing that battle.

"My partner isn't really someone to jump into things unlike me. But I will make you a deal. Let me and Tai stay on your ship for 2 weeks and sail with you and after those 2 weeks, we will have your answer." Chase responded, his eyes not leaving Luffy's eyes. Chase always knew what to say to people, he always knew what to do so he could get me to agree with his ideas. This proposal wasn't for Luffy, Chase already knew what his answer was. No, this proposal was for me. He wanted me to join him and to do so he wanted me to try the pirating life before turning it down. I sighed, it was my way of accepting Chases' deal. A small smile appeared on his face knowing that I caught on that the deal was for me rather than Luffy.

"SURE!" Luffy agreed to the deal presented towards him.

"Welcome aboard" the small reindeer said to me and Chase.

"Now that we have that out of the way, how about an actual introduction?" the long nosed man finally said.

"My Namie Chase Riverstone and this is my long time partner Tai Dragona, We are thieves from a small island. I'm the brains and muscle and Tai is...well Tai is just there ." Chase said jokingly, he knew what to say to wind me up, luckily for him he knew that I would never completely loose my temper towards him.

"JUST THERE?" I shouted, punching him square in the jaw. "I'M THE ONE WHO DOES MOST OF THE WORK!" The crew just stared at me and were trying to take in the strength and anger that I could produce. Luffy just laughed. I liked Luffys laugh, it mde me feel a part of something that I couldnt really get my head around. "Anyways, Me and Chase have been in the thieving bussiness since we were 6 years old. We both been stealing since we got our hands on our first wallet." I added.

"ahahahahhhaha, well I can see you are a SUPER pair!" the Cyborg said.

"yeah, She wouldn't be anywhere without me." Chase added an as soon as he said it, I drop-kicked him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I asked, waiting for him to make the wrong resonse and being able to beat the shit out of him.

"aahahhaha, I can see you will get along just fine with Nami." The mature looking woman said, interupting the chance of Chase making a stupid response.

"Nami?" I asked my attention now on the mature woman.

"OH yes, we know your names but you don't know ours. I am Nico Robin" she resonded with a small smile that for some reason made me feel safe.

"I'm Franky and this right here is Ussopp." The cyborg added whilst pointing to the long nosed man wh gave me a thumbs up.

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper" the small reindeer said coming up to me. He was so adorable I just had to hug him.

"My name is Brooke and this is Sanji" the skeleton said pointing to the blonde cook who was gawking over Robin.

"I'm Nami and i can see you already met Zoro and Luffy." the mikan haired woman said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well it has been a long day and I can see you both are tired, so Chase, Zoro will show you to mens dorm and I will show Tai the womens dorm."Nami added taking charge. Everybody started to go back to what they were doing whilst me and Chase were being shown the dorms.

As soon as I enter the womens dorm, I remembered that I didnt hav any extra clothes.

"Ummmmm, Nami?"

"Yes Tai?" Nami responded whilst looking for extra sheet for the third bed.

"I don't have clothes for the next 2 weeks." I said, looking at the floor.

"Oh don't worry about that! you can borrow my clothes, we will be arriving to the next Island the day after tomorrow so you can buy clothes at the next island." She replied.

"Thanks" I responded, taking the sheets out of Nami's hand and started making my bed. As I was making my bed Nami tossed me some old blue Pjs.I started to change into them as Robin entered.

"good night girls." she said as she went into the bathroom. As I got into bed, I picked up my old satchel and took out the Kings Jewel me and Chase had stolen the previous night.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Nami asked whilst having beli symbols in her eyes.

"OH, a jewel me and my partner stole, isn't beautiful! With this baby me and Chase will be able to stock up at the next island." I responded, my eyes not leaving the jewel.

"WOW! TAI, THIS IS THE START OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP" Nami squeaked whilst gettting into her bed. I couldn't help but smile. I had never had a friend except for Chase, but we never called each other a friend , we called each other partners. Besides I never had a female friend before. It felt good to finally have a friend. I turn off the lamps and settled into my new bed. I haven't been in a bed for a long time too. The last time I slept in bed was when me and Chase were 16, before our carer died. Bonsai, I haven't thought of him for 3 years. He was the only person that gave a damn about me and Chase, he was the only one that would take charge and look after me and Chase and didn't see us as lost causes.

My mind started to go blank as I slipped into a deep sleep.

**Ok, I know this chapter was slow and slightly boring but chapter 3 will get better. I promise, its that i haven't written anything in such a long time. I need to brush up. Anyways in the next chapter Tai has a close personal chat with one of the crewmates and the crew land on island and it doesnt take long for Chase and Tai to get into trouble.**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP.**

Chapter 3:

_Well here I am, on the famous Thousand Sunny (which is funny because I have never set foot on a ship) and I feel at home._

I woke up 3 hours before the rest of the crew and Chase and I had never felt so at home before. I wandered around to get to know the ship better. I didn't want to wake anyone up, and I wanted time for myself to think things through.

Am I ready to become a pirate? I mean, it's me, Tai, the most ruthless thief ever, I cant handle responsibilty. But then again pirates are ruthless, the only responsibilty they have is to watch out for their nakama and I have been doing that to Chase since day 1. But then again I have never called Chase my nakama out loud, he has never done the same to me either. Sometime I really wonder about the friendship I have with the depp blue eyed idiot.

My train of thought got interupted when Zoro walked towards me. His very figure and his looks made me wonder why he isn't already the worlds greatest swordman. I hate to admit it but he is good looking. I wouldn't completely mind sailing with him.

"you ok?" he asked making me blush at how stupid I must be looking, day dreaming about him whilst he is right in front of me. "Yeah" I replied nodding my head. I looked at the horizon, I loved looking at the rising sun every morning ever since I was a little girl, me and Bonsai use to do it all the time whilst Chase would just sleep in. Chase was never much of a morning person. I snapped out my day dreaming again when I realised Zoro was still talking to me. He was actually trying to have a conversation with me.

"I see your wearing the witches clothes" he said whilst nodding towards me, I looked down to remind me what he was talking about. I was wearing a red bikini top and some jeans and some gladiator sandles. It was a bit revealing and I was glad I had the body for it but the weather was boiling and it wasn't like I was wearing my underwear. It was a bikini and they were an acception. I nodded in resonse.

"you daydream a lot" he pointed out. I sweat dropped at his comment.

"Yeah, I tend to space out...NOT because I'm stupid, i just like to reflect on myself every once in a while." I responded quickly. I didn't want him thinking that I'm a complete dunce. Zoro grunted in response to my outburst. I could see the small smile appear on his face, it was obvious my stupidity was amusing him.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just like to look at the sun rise. Why? Can't I enjoy the sunrise like a normal person?" I snaped. I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, it was just my automatic response to when someone questions what I do. I got that from my older brother. Funny how I just thought of him. This ship and crew make me think about my past a lot more than I usually do.

"Jeez. I'm sorry for asking." He replied, walking away. I couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact I snapped at him when he asked a perfectly innocent question. I saw him climb up to the crow's nest and followed him to give him an apology. Funny, I have never apologised to someone. Not even Chase. As I walked in, I saw that the Crow's nest is actually his gym were he trains.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. His whole attitude towards me had changed and I didn't like it one bit.

"I came to say sorry, you didn't deserve me being so harsh towards you when you haven't done anything towards me." I responded. I looked around to see all the weights and practise dummies in the room. This guy really took training to the next level.

Zoro just grunted at my apology, so I didn't really know what it meant. Did he accept it or refuse it? "Hey, do you mind if I train here?" I asked. This question was more to see if accepted my apology. l"Knock yourself out." he said, again coldly. Jeez, what can I say to make this guy not hate me.

"Ok then." I said. I lookedd around and saw a punching bag. I wouldn't call myself a martial artist but I did know how to fight in case I ever needed to. Good thing I did learn how to because there were many occasions where I had to fight my way out. I started to kick it and punch it, I did a round house kick and the bag snapped off the chain. I didn't think I was THAT strong. Zoro stopped and looked at the broken bag.

"I DIDN'T BREAK IT" I shouted, trying to make it look as if I was completely innocent about the breaking of the bag.

"It was old anyway" he responded not looking at me in the eyes. Did he just seriously just say that? Is he actually going to ignore the fact that I'm stonger than I look.

"SERIOUSLY! THE CHAIN LOOKS PRETTY NEW TO ME!" I yelled in frustration . You couldn't blame me , I have never, once in my life, been ignored because of my strength.

"Well, get a new one." he responded coldly. Is he seriously ignoring me because I snapped at him. I picked up the snapped chain and went over a practise dummy. I decided not to let Zoro get to me. I folded the chain in half and began to hit the pratise dummy with skill of course. I Kkept going, ignoring Zoro and him ignoring me. I started to sweat, I have been training for 4 hours now and I could hear the others downstairs making a big commotion. I could hear Chase making his way up to the crows nest and knew instantly that he was going to make a big fuss over me training. I haven't done it in so long that it seemed right.

"Hey Tai, Sanji says the lunch is ready" Chase said, his head popping up from the entrance. It was weird since he didn't make any comment about me training or even tried to piss me off. I nodded in response. I started to wipe my forehead, I looked back to see if Zoro was coming but he didn't follow.

"You coming?" I asked, he just grunted. I didn't know if that was a yes or no, so when I turnt round to see if we was coming the second time, I bumped into his sweating body. He muscles were and felt amazing. I couldn't help but blush, I haven't been this close to a male is so long. The heat of his body radiated from him and it felt so warm and safe.

"ummmmm...sorry" I apologised. I could feel the warmth of my face, how embrassing.

"It's ok" he said. I quickly headed downstairs not looking back to see Zoro's reaction.

As soon as I reached the kitchen, I sat down by Chase. I could still feel the blush in my cheeks.

"I haven't seen you blush like that in ages" he pointed out.

"Huh?" I asked trying to make it seem as if I didn't know what he was on about.

"Don't act dumb" he said, I was glad everyone wasn't paying attention to me an Chase. They were all focused on Luffy and his crazy antics to steal their food when they weren't looking.

"So ? are you going to tell me or what?" he asked, he wasn't going to let it slide.

"I will tell you later." I responded. I couldn't tell him at the dinner table, espically since Zoro was just across the table. Chase coughed in response. It was funny how coughing was our secret way of commuicating with each other, it was our way of telling the other that we agreed, disagreed or something more complictaed but it could all be said and understood in one cough. His cough didn't mean ok, it meant that I better tell him or he will find out by himself and make my life a living hell. All that in one cough.

I was walking out of the Kitchen since dinner was too much for me to handle. Everyone was yelling at each other and arguing with Luffy. But even though I felt crowded it felt like a family in there. No matter how much you look at it, does guys really have a strong connection. I never really knew that a crew can yell and debate with their own captain but it did feel good to know they were all open with each other.

I sat down at the edge of the ship and let my leg dangle down. The ocean in the evening was so relaxingand peaceful to look at. It was hard to believe something this beautiful and interesting could be dangerous. "You ok?" I heard a voice say. I looked behind me and I saw Luffy approach me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I responded, he lookied at me puzzled. I wouldn't blame him, I was a complicated person. "Why do you want to become king of the pirates" I asked.

" the man with the most freedom is the pirate king" He answered looking out to the ocean, tha was all he said and I understood him straight away. I nodded in response and he gave me a big goofy smile in return.

"I like your smile." I said. The huge smile made me feel so happy and warm, it was his signature smile and from the point on I decided that I don't ever wanna see that special smile dissappear.

"REALLY! THANKS!" Luffy responded smiling even wider. A comfortable silence fell between us whilst we looked over the ocean. The sun was slowly setting and all you could hear were the waves. I was surprised that the famously loud captain was quiet.

"What's your story?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, everyone here has a story and a dream and I want to know yours." He said bluntly. Not looking at me, his focus was on the sea and the sunset and on how they were meeting on the horizon.

"ummmmm...well" I hesistated, I never really shared my story with anyone and I didn't ever had to share it with Chase because he was living it with me. "well... I was left an orphan with my older brother at the age of 6 when my mother and father had died. I was raised by older brother who was 11 at the time. Ever since we were little, he would tell me stories about pirates and the greatest of them all Gol D Roger. Well, when my borther turnt 16 he told me he was going to set sail and form a pirate crew, I understood that I couldn't go with him but he left me his old friend and Boss at the bar, Bonsai. He was an amazing person, he made me laugh and taught me how to defend myself. He was like a grandfather I never had. By the age of 12 I met Chase. He came to live with me and Bonsai when his house was burnt down by some bandits, leaving his mother and father to die. Chase wasn't in the house and he returned to ashes. He went to Bonsai because Bonsai has always helped him and gave him a job as a delivery boy. But I met Chase on the day of his parents death, I remember seeing him soakedbecause it was raining , his hair was hiding his eyes and he didn't want anyone to see that he was crying. That was the last time I ever saw Chase cry." I looked at Luffy who was listening to my story, his face was concentrated. He didn't once interupt me and I found it comforting yet at the same time weird. "Anyways, Chase and I didn't hit it off straight away. He was always teasing me for my grey eyes and the fact that I was the only girl that knew how to fight. He called me Macho and many other things. Whilst I would always release my anger onto him. That was until we both found out that we had a talent of stealing. Me and him would always scam tourist and pick pocket them whilst the other istracted the crowds. We got into a lot trouble as kids and alot of the residents of our island always said that we were good for nothing and that we wouldn't make it, they called us trash. We didn't really care because Bonsai was always there for us, he cared for us and actually gave a damn about what we would turn into. Anyways my friendship with Chase was getting stronger, we would steal, work and play, at bed time I would tell him the stories of pirates and explain to him how much freedom they had, Chase told me that he wanted to become a pirate and we promised each other that we would become pirates together. " I explained, Luffy face had a small smile at the part that me and Chase had always wanted to become pirates. "By the time me and Chase reached the age of 15, Bonsai went out to sea to fish but a storm had caught him and...well...his body was never found. We didn't have anyone to turn to and so we just stayed in the house and began to take stealing to the next level. We became professional thieves, carrying out missions to earn money and not starve." I finished, Luffy was looking into my eyes and nodded and before I knew it, he gave me a big hug. His embrace was warm yet out of character. He broke the embrace after a shrt few minutes and gave his signature grin. He then turned around and went off to go play with Chopper. I was left there confused at the out-of-character geture but I smiled. It felt good to talk to someone and it made me feel closer not only to Luffy but to Chase in weird way.

Whilst looking at the reflection of the moon on the ocean, I began to remember my last proper conversation I had with Chase and Bonsai.

_Flashback, NORMAL POV:_

_"Where is that boy?" Bonsai asked, he was getting frustrated since he was waiting for an hour for the 15 year old Chase to return home from a delivery._

_"He probably got sidetracked and decided to help someone, you know how he is" A young Tai responded, coming into the dinning room with the food so she could set on the table. Tai's long black hair was tied in a pony tail, her grey eyes stood out more when her hair wasn't in her face. _

_"He has a heart of gold when it comes to helping someone out, yet that heart doesnt work when the pair of you are out there stealing and scamming people." Bonsai stated, crossing his arms. As soon as he said that a young Chase entered the house. He was in a fould mood and one of his deep ocean blue eyes was bruised as if it was punched. Tai looked at him and instantly knew that Chase was involved in a fight. His sassy remarks usually ended up putting him in situation where he had to use conflict. He never lost a fight but telling by his fould mood, Tai could see that Chase had finally lost his first battle._

_"You're late. We serve dinner at exactly 7. You are lucky Tai didn't want to start without you and leave you with cold leftover food." Bonsai said. Chase sat down in his usual seat and didn't say a word._

_"What are you late?" Bonsai demanding instead of asking. _

_"Why do you care old man?" Chase said serving himself his drink. Still not looking up at Bonsai. Tai snaped at his comment. _

_"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" yelled Tai from across the table. _

_"WHY ARE YOU GETTING INVOLVED?" Chase snapped back. Tai winced at his comeback, Chase has never yelled back at Tai, not even when he was joking. "DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE DOING ME A FAVOUR PRETENDING TO BE A FAMILY WITH ME, WELL YOU ARE NOT, YOU ARE ONLY KIDDING YOURSELVES. TAI, NOT ONLY DID YOUR PARENTS LEAVE YOU BUT SO DID YOUR OLDER BROTHER AND BONSAI YOU ARE ONLY TRYING TO MAKE ME AND TAI THE CHILDREN YOU NEVER HAD!" Chase continued. _

_Silence was then in the atomosphere at the dinner table as Chase came to reality that Tai had slapped him. Not just the usual slaps she would give him but an actual slap that meant that he had crossed the line. Bonsai hadn't said a word, he just watched as Tai had made contact with Chase's face. _

_"YOU THINK WE ARE STICKING WITH YOU BECAUSE WE THINK WE ARE DOING YOU A FAVOUR! YOU MUST BE KIDDING! WE STICK WITH YOU BECAUSE WE __**ARE**__ THE ONLY FAMILY YOU HAVE LEFT! I LET MY BROTHER GO AND BONSAI TRIED TO HAVE A FAMILY, THE ONLY PERSON THAT IS ALONE IS YOU! BUT WE DON'T WANT YOU TO BE ALONE! DON'T YOU SEE THAT? HASN'T OUR TIME TOGETHER MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" Tai yelled, hot tears were streaming down her face. Chase had never seen Tai cry, not once, but seeing her so vulnerable and so torn made him want to beat himself up. She was right, he was the only one who was truly alone yet Tai had brought light into his light and had offered him company even though she would have still given it to him if he did't accept her friendship. _

_Chase stood there, frozen. He couldn't say a word. And he was going to mumble something out of his mouth, Bonsai stood up and began to speak._

_"Chase...Tai..." He bagan looking at them individually as he said their names. "There are times where your friendship will be tested and days where you both will get along. But I want you both to remember that the friendship you two have is more valuable than any treasure or jewel or money that you guys steal, no matter what obstacle you have in your way you must overcome it...together...I want you to remember that I don't mind what lives you choose wheter it becoming thieves or doctors or chefs or whatever you want but I want you to do it together. Loneliness is worse than any physical injury you may recieve and I don't want you guys to suffer throught that. __**Promise **__me that you will stick together?" Bonsai asked. Looking at them both seriously. Tai's tears stopped running as Chase looked at Bonsai in the eyes and realised that he wasn't saying it to calm down the fight, Bonsai was being serious. Chase nodded as Tai sat back down and nodded back at Chase. That was the day where Chase and Tai became insperable. _

_Chase leaned in to get some food onto his plate when Tai slapped away his hand and looked a him sternly. "Since you were the first to lean in and take food you can say grace." Tai said sternly while Bonsai chuckled at the image of Chase stroking his hand that was slapped. _

_"Fine" he grumbled._

_"Fine" Tai repeated._

Tai's pov:

The wind blew through my long black hair as I remembered the night where me and Chase made our unbreakable promise to Bonsai. As I was remembering all the good times I had with Bonsai, Chase snuck up behind me and gave me the biggest fright.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" I yelled as I punched him in the rib. Chase laughed as he stroked his damaged ribcage.

"Do you see this? My body has become so tough because of you using it as a punching bag" he stated as he sat down. I made my way downward to the floor to join him.

"what do you want?" I questioned as I sat down.

"What? can't I just join you and have a conversation with you without being questioned?" Chase replied making a gesture as if he had just been shot. I just looked at him, waiting for my question to be answered properly.

Chase smirked and later said "We will be arriving to an island tomorrow" I nodded at the obvious and then he continued "Do you know what that island is famous for?" I shook my head.

"What?" I asked, my curiousty starting to take over me.

"The mayor of the island throws the biggest parties you have ever seen and tomorrow is a grand festival and that means that he will hold a party only for the lords and ladies and rich high up people of the island."I nodded, knowing where he was going with this.

"That means rich, easy targets" I added.

"EXACTLY! Now think about it if we get in the party not only would we steal from the guest who would obviously have the good stuff on them on the night, but we would be in the Mayor's fancy mansion where it's said to be holding valuable paintings." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. I smirked at what he was implying."And to be honest,I think we would have better uses for those paintings than the old mayor. Wouldn't you agree?"he added

"YEAH! Finally some action!" I pumped my fist in the air whilst Chase laughed at my actions.

"Well then, It's settled, tomorrow you and me are going to do a job before we leave the island at midnight." Chase smirked.

We both then fell into a comfortable silence and looked up at the stars. It felt good that Chase and I would be getting into a job again. I looked at him as he as distracted by the millions and millions of stars he could see in the sky, and I realised that I would be so lost and so bored without the good-for-nothing, blue eyed, attention seekiing brat.

**THANKS FOR READING! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE THE HEIST THAT CHASE AND TAI WOULD BE DOING AT THE MAYORS PARTY AND FIND OUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WHEN THE CREW GETS INVOLVED AND THINGS GET MORE COMPLICATED THAN THE TROUBLESOME THIEVES WOULD LIKE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own one piece or any of its characters, i only own the plot and the characters I have created.**

Chapter 4:

_There it was, the island where our next heist will take place._

"I SEE LAND!" Luffy yelled jumping up and down from excitement as soon as he saw a little bit of land and civilisation. I looked acroos and saw the many other ships that were docked, and i could hear the waves crashing on them and the sound of citizens and the early morning market. As we were finally setting the anchor, Luffy couldn't keep still like a child waiting to open their presents on Christmas eve.

"RIGHT! listen up, we don't know when the log post will set but we are going to take advantage of our free time to get the supplies we need." Nami began to announce whilst the crew and Chase surronded her, Luffy not paying attention just kept looking over towards the town waitng to be let loose on land. "ZORO! you, Chase and Tai are going to get some clothes for the and everything they would need to stay hygienetic and survive on the ship"" Nami said to Zoro whilst giving him a serious look. "USSOP AND CHOPPER, you guys are going to look for cannon balls and essential defence things for the ship. SANJI AND ROBIN! you guys are going to get more food supplies. Me and Luffy are going to look aound and make sure we don't have unwanted enemies here and Brooke and Franky you will both stay here and look after the ship whilst we are all gone! GOT ALL OF THAT! NOW GO!" Nami continued already leaving the ship with an overexcited Luffy. Chase and I looked over at Zoro who was grumbling about how he wanted to stay on the ship to train. He's such a great person to socialise with, not. Chase began to get impatient as he saw all the other crew members leave and do what Nami assigned them to do.

"LET'S GO ALREADY!" Chase yelled. It was the first time I saw Chase snapp at a crew memeber and it surprised me the most that it was Zoro,who he respected the most after luffy, that he snapped at. Zoro glared at the impatient Chase but got up anyway. He looked at me and I thought he was finally going to say something to me but I was wrong, he was still ignoring my presence. Chase looked over at me and by his facial expression I knew he wanted to ask why Zoro was giving me such a hard time and didn't even try to snap back at him. That left me confused too.

We walked around the town looking for shops that contained at least some decent looking clothes for me. All the female clothes the stores had were too girly for me or just didn't look comfortable for someone like me. We finally reached a store that looked like they sold things that I would actually wear. As I entered the shop assistant looked at me with a bored face but it soon dissappeared when two, muscular, good looking men followed me in. I was use to seeing girls being amazed by Chases good looks but for some reason, it bothered me when thh assistant gave Zoro the googgly eyes. She began to talk to Chase and Zoro about what the store offered and that she was happy to help with anything. All of that whilst refusing to accept that I existed. I browsed around looking at all hte different items whilst having a complaining Chase and a sleeping Zoro with me. I walked in the dressing room having with me a whole bunch of clothes that I liked. I had always used Chase as a second opinion when I went out to get new clothes and whilst I kept coming out of the changing room to show Chase the outfits I thought I might buy, I coiuldn't help buy think I wanted Zoro to give me his opinion rather than my partner in crime. I didn't know at the moment what came over me but I tried on a much bolder outfit thhat complimented my curves. I put on a light green bikinini and blue tie dye jean shorts and walked out to show Chase the outfit. I didn't realise that Zoro was awake when I walked out with a bucket full of confidence and he was even more awake when he saw my outfit. Chase was use to seeing me in those type of clothes, I mean he once saw me naked at the age of 14, so he didn't think much about it. But Zoro made his opinion loud and clear. "Cover up", he sauid rather coldly. It was the first thing he had said to me since we trained in the crow nest together and I was imagining a much nicer approach to me when he began to speak to me again.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked making it seem as I didn't have a clue about what he was trying to imply to me.

"Cover up." The same two words again. It was begining to frustrate me and Chase could sense that.

"Hey, I'm gonna meet you two back at the ship, I don't need anything else but I know Tai still needs to get some stuff so you stick with her Zoro." Chase said as he shot out of the shop. Zoro kept glaring at me and trying to stay calm about that I wasn't backing down from what he had said earlier. I just grumbled about how Chase was good-for-nothing idiot.

"You going to cover up or not?" Zoro said whilst getting up. I couldn't take the attitude he was giving to me since I would do what I want without anyone telling me otherwise and having the green haired freak tell me what to do, I began to stand my ground. I walked over the cashier and gave her the mountain of clothes that I was going to buy.

"Miss, oyu do know your are still wearing that unbrought outfit" she pointed out as she began on the heap of clothes that I had handed to her.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going to wear it out." I said feeling the glare Zoro was giving to me behind me.

"oh, ok" she a few minutes she handed me my many bags of clothes and I payed her. I walked out the shop having Zoro next to me still giving me a pissed of aura.

"What's wrong you?" he said, whilst we made our way to the ship.

"What do you mean?" I replied making myself seem as if I was oblivious to what he was implying.

"You know what I'm on about." He said, again with the coldness he was giving me back at the store. He looked at me and had a look of frustration on his face. His glare made me feel uneasy which I wan't use to. The uncomfortable atomsphere between us began to bother me even more. And before I knew it Zoro had dragged me into an alley away from the busy crowds of the market streets. He pinned me to a wall, having both his arm on it blocking anyway of me escaping. My heart began to race and fear began to take over me which hasn't happened to me in a long, long time. I could hear my heart meat faster and faster as Zoro's face was getting closer and closer to mine. His mouth was getting closer and I stood there frozen and noise of the busy street in the backgroud began to dissappeear as I began to prepare myself for what I though was going to happen, Zoro began to smirk.

"See what could happen when you wear clothes like that?" he said as he started to back his face away. I could feel my face getting warmer. "you didn't even try to defend yourself, the fear made you freeze" he added, still having that stupid yet suiting smirk on his face. The realisation of what he just said finally caught up to me and it seemed as if the world had stopped spinning.

"WHAT THE HELL" I yelled whilst punching him in the gut. "WHAT'S WRONG WIITH YOU" I added. Zoro began to chuckle which angered me even more.

"That will teach you a lesson" he said whilst rubbing his gut.

"I CAN HANDLE MYSELF IF I WAS IN THAT SITUATION WITH A COMPLETE STRANGER BUT I WAS WITH YOU! SO I DIDN'T THINK ANYTHING BAD WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" I yelled at him.

"AND WHY WOULD YOU LET ME GET SO CLOSE TO YOU!" He snappped back.

"BECAUSE...forget about it."I replied.

"SO YOU WOULD HAVE LET THE SHITTY COOK GET CLOSE TO YOU LIKE THAT?" he shouted, getting closer to me.

"OF COURSE NOT! I WOULD HAVE SENT HIM TO THE EAST BLUE!" I yelled back, getting closer to him, not backing down.

"THEN WHY DID YOU LET ME! AND DON'T TELL ME TO FORGET ABOUT IT!" He responded, also not backing down.

"UGHHHHHHH." was all I could reply. "I..." I began to say but got interuppted with a sudden touch on my lips. The world and everything around me stopped, there was no soud for the seconds that Zoro had lips on mine. What seemed to be forever, finally came to an end. Zoro broke the kiss and looked down at me.

"I have been wanting to do that since you arrived at the ship." he said, "Your grey eyes lure me in and I don't want anyone to see you in that outfit but me." he added with a deep and husky voice.

"then why were you ignoring me?" I asked.

"Because I though you and Chase where a thing and so I decided to back away from you but my feelings for you kept getting stronger." he said, pulling me in a embrace. I couldn't believe what he was saying it was all out of character and yet it seemed believable. "I don't want to lose you" he said. Tears began to fall down my face. It has been so long since I heard someone say something like that to me and being in his arms, I felt reassured and so safe as if his arms were made for me.

"Oh...Zoro" I managed to say inbetween my sobs.

"Come on, we have to go back to the ship, it's getting dark". he replied, holding my hand with his on his left and carrying my bags on is right. We arrived at the ship but before we got on, Zoro stopped me and said "Tai, I want to be with you but we can't let the crew know, they would interfere make this more complicated than it has to be. And I wan to be with you in a peaceful manner." as soon as he said that my heart dropped a little but a secret relatioship seemed exciting and all I wanted was to be with him. I nodded in response and we climbed aboard.

As we reached the deck, Chase was standing there all dressed up in a black tux and a red bow tie undone. He looked at me and I realised I was late, our heist was planned to start 20 minutes ago. "OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY! I FORGOT! JUST STAY THERE, I WILL GET CHANGED SUPER QUICK!" I yelled, running to my room and throwing on a navy blue skin tight dress with a v-neck that wrapped around me as if it was my own skin. I put on my black heels and put my hair in amessy bun. I did my make up quickly, overall it took me 15 minutes to get ready. I walked to the deck looking at Zoro and Chase talking in hush voices. As I approached them, there coversation came to a halt. Zoro looked at me in surprise and there was a hint of lust in his eyes as he scanned me in my skin-tight dress revealing my cleavage. Chase nodded at me and began to walk towards town. I waved Zoro goodbye and caught up with Chase.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked as I finally caught up with Chase.

"Nothing" he simply replied. "Anyway, we have a job to do so I need you to be completely focused ok?" he added looking at me as we made our way to the mansion tha was obviously the location of our heist.

"When am I not focused on our jobs?"I replied. He handed me and invitiation so that I could give to the door man.

"Your name is Lady Mckenzie and I'm playing as your husband. So play oyur part well" Chase said in a hushed voiced as we made our way into the main hall.

"Don't mess up." I said, giving him my smirk.

The main hall was surronded by upperclass people wearing jewels, it was the motherload.

"I had already scouted out the place and the middle floor has the best paintings, so get ready,I will give you the signal when its ready to steal the paintings". Chase said, he was looking directly ahead whilst h spoke. I nodded in response. "so while we wait lets get the bonus prizes" He added, nodding towards a crowd of ladies that were covered in jeweles.

"Let the games begin." I replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. SEE WHT HAPPENS WHEN THEY RUN INTO THE CREW AND WILL THE HEIST GO TO PLAN OR WILL IT CRASH AND BURN?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR OT CHARACTERS. I IMPLY OWN THE STORY PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS I HAVE CREATED.**

Chapter 5:

_Upper class men and women, all dressed in their finest clothes and their finest jewels. The perfect victims for the troublesome pair of thieves._

The music swayed in the air and the couples danced the night away as Chase and I looked around to spot our next victims. Chase would go up to couples and introduce us the Mckenzies and when they weren't paying attention, the women's jewels would disappear along with the gentlemans wallet.

"Having fun Tai?" Chase asked as we walked away from a couple that we just pick-pocketed. We were walking towards the punch bowl. I nodded in respose to his question.

"It has been a while since I got my hands on something valuable and easy to steal". I admitted whilst pouring punch into two glasses.

"Yeah...I forgot how easy it was to pick-pocket". Chase replied, taking the glass I was handing to him. I looked around the hall full of guest and as I would like to call them 'easy targets'. It has been quite a while since Chase and I would do a simple pick-pocket. Most of heists we would pull were more challenging and we haven't pick-pocketed since we were 14. How time flies. My thoughts got interuppted when Chase nudged me and said "You have got to be kidding". I looked around trying to make out what he was implying and just across from us came in a group of 8. All dressed up and yet still identifible as the straw hat crew.

"OH GOD!" I said, nearly choking on my drink. The last thing I expected was to see the pirate crew here at a fancy and not-their-scene event. As they walked in, the famous captain rushed in, headed to the food bar. Nami, Robin and Franky followed the loud and childish captain. Whilst Ussop and Chopper headed to the dance floor, followed by Sanji and Brooke who were swooning over the single ladies at the event. Before I knew it the Green-haired swordsman came headed our way.

"Shit".Was the only thing Chase could manage to say as he saw the pirate hunter walk towards us. He looked at me with a blank expression on his face and I instantly knew what he was implying. He wa saying "_get rid of marimo whilst I figure out how we are going to steal the paintings". _I coughed in response, and as soon as I did, Chase left me aloone to deal with the pirate hunter.

"So, this is where you were headed with Chase?" Zoro asked, making his way to the ounch bowl to sereve himself a drink.

"Pretty much" I simply replied. "I didn't know you were a punch drinking man." I added, teasing the swordman. He looked down at me in confusion and a hint of challenge in his eyes.

"I didn't want to drink the over-priced sake they have here. Sake at a normal bar is the best tasting sake, better than this fancy stuff." he said. Simple as that. He looked toward the dance floor and then looked at me. "Where did your partner go anyway?" He asked. I was left speechless. I thought he was going to ask me to dance but instead he was more interested in where my good-for-nothing partner went.

"The men toilets" I lied. Not making eye contact with Zoro. His gaze made me uncomfortable to lie to his face.

"Really?" he said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"yeah" I replied, still not making eye contact. He looked down me as I kept staring straight ahead. I couldn't lie to him and the silence between us was making me more nervous.

"want...to...dance?" Zoro asked nervously, looking down at me. As I looked up at him I saw a small blush appear on his face and I couldn't say no to him.

"sure!" i said enthuastically, grabbing his hand and dragging the swordman into a unfamiliar territory.

The music filled the air and as Zoro placed his hands on my waist and held my hand with his other hand.

**A/N: THE SONG THEY DANCE TO IS MCFLY-LOVE IS EASY**

"you know, before I met you I didn't think about girls. But seeing your face for the first time I couldn't get it out of my head." Zoro whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I asked, blushing. I couldn't believe what he was telling me. It all seemed unreal and his hands around my waist felt like home. I could't get my head around the fact just a few days ago I was the thief next door who didn't really time to think about having a relationship but here I am. A place that seemed so far away was now in my reach. As the song was reaching to the end Zoro spun me around. Everyone came to a halt and clapped. As Zoro was going to say something to me until I was dragged away by my good-for -nothing partner.

Dragging me across and out of the main hall and leaving Zoro alone. Chase finally cam to halt and if he didn't soon he would have probably pulled my arm off.

"WHAT THE HECK DUDE!" I yellled.

"WHAT!" he replied.

"DID YOU NOT SEE I WAS BUSY!"

"TAI! WE ARE HERE FOR A JOB, STAY FOCUS, DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME ON ZORO!"

"I'M NOT WASTING MY TIME!"

"WE ARE HERE ON JOB! DON'T FORGET THAT!"

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT IF WE GOT A JOB DONE OR NOT?"

"WHEN DID YOU START TO BECOME IRRESPONSIBLE! WE HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER! WE ARE PARTNERS, aren't we?"

"of course we are"

"then don't ditch me" Chase finished. His sea blue eyes looked deeply into mine and I could see the hurt he was trying to hide from me. I looked at him and gave him a cheeky and toothy _SHIT, SHIT,SHIT. I_grin that he couldn't resist. He smirked in reply.

"you ready?" he asked me, leading the way into an hallway, I nodded in response ."In here, are the best painting I have ever seen. THEY ARE WORTH A FORTUNE!" he added whilst opening some doors that lead to a room about thhe same size as the ballroom. Paintings were all over the room.

"WE HIT THE JACKPOT!" I yelled pumping my fist in the air. Chase smirked, his eyes fixed on the paintings.

"Lets get to work" he said.

Whilst we were finally getting the last painting in carriage parked out under the window of the room full of paintings there was a bang on the door. Someone was trying to undo the lock. "SHIT" Chase half whispered.

"USSOP THIS DOOR WON'T OPEN AND I HAVE TO PEE!" the voice that obviously belonged to Luffy screamed from the other side of the door.

"Let me see, move over Luffy and let the great door unlocker Ussop do his job." Ussop replied.

_Shit, shit, shit._ Was all I could think and say over and over again.

"GO USSOP!" Luffy yelled.

"Ok, done come on, lets jump to the carriage and head back to the ship before we get caught." Chase whispered whilst climbing out of the window.

"wait! I can't! " I half-whispered half-shouted.

"WHAT WHY!" Chase screamed at me in a whisper.

"ZORO IS WAITING FOR ME! I CAN'T JUST DITCH HIM!"

"TAI! WE NEVER LEAVE EACH OTHER! COME ON BEFORE WE GET CAUGHT!"

"YOU GO ON AHEAD! I WILL MEET YOU AT THE SHIP!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA SAY TO LUFFY AND USSOP WHEN YOU OPEN THE DOOR FOR THEMM!" Chase said before he got interuptted by Ussop.

"OK, just a bit more and I will have this opened up for you Luffy!" We heard.

"COME ON!" Chase yelled at me. I looked at him and then at the door and then back at him. I didn't know what to do. "Tai!" Chase called for me again. I looked at the window and I made my decision. I...

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT TAI CHOSE! DID SHE CHOOSE TO GO BACK TO ZORO OR JOINED CHASE?**

**YOU JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT!**


End file.
